union_of_monroefandomcom-20200214-history
Union of Monroe Crisis Unit
The UECU or Union of Everett Crisis Unit or simply Crisis Unit is a Federal government agency under the authority of the Department of Homeland Security in the Union of Everett that deals with all forms of law enforcement activity and national security activity within the nation's jurisdiction. The UECU is a paramilitary/Federal law enforcement agency with higher command authority than other federal law enforcement agencies such as the FBI, NAF or police, equal authority with the military and National Security Agency and less authority than the Militant Forces, CIA and Department of Defense. The agency can deal with issues ranging from fugitive retrieval, SWAT operations, hostage crises, counter terrorism, homeland security operations, riot control and disaster operations but also is legally able to perform standard police duties such as traffic patrol, arrests, high speed pursuits and parking tickets and any local, county or state police duties. The UECU maintains a status of full national territorial jurisdiction. Officers Basic requirements to become a Crisis Unit include a minimum of four years college degree in Criminal Justice, Police Sciences or Law, followed by police academy training and then SWAT training. Agents will also undergo anti and counter terrorism training, Air Marshall training, offensive vehicle and driving classes and may be required to take boot camp and training with the Marine Corps. Crisis Units must be capable of each different form of combat including sharpshooting, urban combat, hand to hand combat and martial arts and Close Quarters Combat (CQC/CQB). Units also face basic emergency medicine training including first aid, CPR, defibulator training, intebation and on scene emergency treatment. Not required but recommended training or additional specialized training includes on scene emergency surgery, helicopter flight training, bomb response and diffusion and chemical/viral/biological/radiological/nuclear hazard response. Uniform UECU agents have special badge codes for identification. The badge code for example would be "CU-0001NY" for a New York State division Crisis Unit agent. "CU" meaning Crisis Unit, the number is the agent's badge number and "NY" being state division. Agents may wear any clothing they like but military vests, bullet proof vests, black tactical pants and any type of white or black shirt is recommended. Bullet proof vests are recommended off duty and agents must always be armed and have a cell phone or police/military radio with them at all times. Agents must keep medical gear, hazard gear and SWAT/riot gear in their vehicles. The standard and recommended uniform for an on duty agent consists of black tactical cargo pants with sneaker/boot variants and a white or black shirt of any kind. Under or over the shirt should be a level III dragonscale bullet proof vest. Along with the vest should be molle pouches for carrying ammunition or supplies with their badge and a name tag on the upper left corner of the chest like any law enforcement officer. A belt should be worn which should carry a firearm on either side of the hips or on both, an extendable baton, one set of handcuffs with several ziptie cuffs or up to two sets of cuffs, a flashlight, handgun magazine pouches and a law enforcement radio and scanner. A taser can optionally be worn on a thigh holster. On the back of the vest should be a submachine gun of choice, holstered or worn with a gun strap. Weapons Agents are allowed to use any weapons they want. UECU are allowed to possess grenade lauching weapons, anti-tank weapons, support machine guns and rocket launchers such as the M72 LAW. In addition to these, they may possess all other forms of firearms, from handguns to assault weapons, sub-machine guns to sniper weapons. The Armor Militant AM-9 is a common primary weapon of choice for UECU agents as well as the M4 carbine, HK MP7, HK MP5A4, HK G36C, HK UMP and Armor Militant AM-777. Handguns are usually fully automatic such as the Glock 18 or Armor Militant AM-18. Vehicles Agents may choose any vehicle they wish as their duty vehicle. Police style vehicles are common, such as the Chevrolet Suburban, Chevrolet Impala and Ford Crown Victoria although the Cadillac CTS, Cadillac Escalade EXT and Hummer H1 are also common. Vehicles are then painted black with the letters 'UECU' on the rear side panels of the vehicle, above the rear wheels. Various strobe lights are installed throughout the vehicle and a siren is added. Vehicles are installed with run flat tires, reinforced rims, bullet proof glass, bullet armor on the doors, trunk/hatch and hood. Push bumpers are added to the front and rear bumpers and support gun mounts, added to the roof to install a mounted .30 caliber machine gun on the roof should one be needed at a time. All vehicles are required to have a sun roof for this use.